<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>来打乙女*记一次午睡 by Aderes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745520">来打乙女*记一次午睡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes'>Aderes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>来打 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*后期灭x你，同居设定<br/>*短打复健，文笔可能不是很流畅（挠头）<br/>*有轻微的G向警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>来打 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947037</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>来打乙女*记一次午睡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">你无暇再去考虑别的事情，掀开被子后就直直栽倒在了过分的困意里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">躺下以后你并没有如愿地进入深度睡眠。从窗帘的缝隙里漏出来的光像针一样从你的眼皮和额头扎进脑内，后脑的神经突突地跳着，疼痛不已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">这一般是你要做噩梦的征兆。于是你拼命挣扎着想要醒过来，然而你的身体已先意识一步进入休眠模式，手脚被疲倦紧紧捆着，任你怎么努力也动弹不得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">很快你就被拽进了浅眠当中，身体在一片光怪陆离中被撕得四分五裂，又在一片漆黑中被压实，恢复完整。窒息感迫使你睁开眼睛，是一双手扼着你的颈，然后是三双、五双，数根手指陷进你的皮肉里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">半晌后，有一只手抽走了，露出一个致命的缺口，你本能地知道，这是有刀子要捅向自己了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">在刀刃逼进气管的时候，一只黑色的宽大袖子垂在了你的脸旁。空气从创口挤进呼吸道，又被喷涌的血液猛地推出去。熟悉的压迫感冲刷着你的躯体，悲伤和委屈巨石般压在心口，你不自觉地哭泣起来，口齿不清地喊叫着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">“ji…救…我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">“灭。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">原本要披回你身上的被子变成了一个怀抱，有一只手揽着你的背，轻轻地、有节奏地拍打着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">你的呼吸在他的安抚下慢慢变得平稳而安静，一种安心而害羞的感觉取代了先前的不安和惶恐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15231544">
  <span class="ql-author-15231544">你下意识地将身体往他的身上又靠了靠。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>